Coming Home
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Coming back home to his hometown was always in Adam's mind. Even getting back what he left behind, his friends, his family, and most importantly his girl. Summary isn't great, but the story is. Keep or Delete?
1. Prologue

Hey, everyone here's a new story. I had this story in my head for 5 years. I also got inspired by the song. I hope guys enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Edge's POV<p>

I never thought I'd be back here, again. Back here in Toronto, Canada a place where I once called home. I left eveything I've known behind. I left behind the two people I care about most my mom and Angie. My mom is a single parent that took care of me, when my coward of a father walked out on us, before I was even born. Eventhough, there were times I gave her hell, I still loved her and wanted her to be proud of me. Then there was Angie the love of my life, the girl I thought about marrying at one point. She was my everything I loved her more than anything. We first got together when were 13. Angie moved her to Canada from America, when she was 9. I was her best friend before we got together. I was crazy about her, she was the one person I could trust aside my best friend, Jay. I broke her heart the day I left. I remember the day I told her I was leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FlashBack<strong>_

_1998_

I was knocking on her door, waiting for her to answer. My bus was leaving in 40 minutes, so I didn't have enough time. When she finally answered the door, I smiled. She looked so beautiful, she had bright aquamarine eyes. Long copper-red hair flowing down her back. She was half Itailan and half African-American.

Angie smiled at me, with love in her eyes. I smiled back, but then my smile quickly faded when I remembered what I came here to do.

"Hey, Edge", Angie said letting me in her house. She called me by my nickname Edge, but my real name was Adam Copeland.

"Hey, Angie. I have to tell you something", I said trying advoid her eyes.

"What's wrong baby you seem nervous", Angie asked throwing her arms around my neck, playing in my long blonde hair. Giving me a small peck on my lips. God, I'm going to miss those lips of hers.

"Well, I am nervous, because I'm here to tell you I'm leaving Canada", I finally said, looking dead into her now teary eyes.

"Wh..what", Angie asked me

"I can't take it any more with Noah, Angie. He's really getting on my case about everything. I can't stand it", I told her. Noah was my mom's boyfriend, I hated him he was always in my business. It drove me nuts. I had to leave before I did something I'll regret.

"I'll ask my mom if you can stay here. Please don't go, please don't leave me. Come on, I love you. Come on, Adam don't go", Angie said begging me to stay, crying. She never called me Adam unless she was angry or upset.

"Listen to me I have to go. It's for my own good", I said walking up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Why, now. You've been dealing with Noah's crap", Angie said looking up into my green eyes.

"It isn't just Noah, I have to go and find myself", I said to her, wiping her tears away from her eyes with my thumb.

"You know this is killing me right", Angie told me smiling, I chuckled.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, I'll come back", I told her

"Promise", Angie asked

"Yeah, baby I promise", I answered

"I love you Edge", Angie said

"I love you, too", I said back

When I was about to leave, I grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Since this was going to be our last kiss I was going to make the best of it.

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>The memory still killed me to this very day. I never wanted to leave her, but I had to. But, now I'm back, ready to pick up were I left off. I know alot of things changed since I left, but I'm willing to make adjustments. I just hope everyone welcomes me with open arms.<p> 


	2. He's Here

Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I just want to thank you all who reviewed this story. I hope to get more reviews. And just so you know I don't own anyone, but Angie.

* * *

><p>Angie's POV<p>

Today was not my day, I woke up with a migraine headache. Then on the way to work my car wouldn't start, which caused me to get yelled at by my boss. Yep, it was the worst day ever. Now here I was pulling up in the drive way of Judy's house. And yes that is Adam's mother. I stepped out of my car, and knocked on the front door. She answered with a smile and a hug.

"Hey, honey I wasn't expecting you to be here", Judy said, letting me in the house.

"Well, I thought I'll just come to check on you", I told her sitting down on the couch. Judy was like a second mom to me, after Adam left we had grown close. When Adam left we both were distraught, especially Judy. Just to think your only son just up and leaves while your at work. Eventhough he left a note for her, it still killed her.

"It look like you had a very long day", Judy said.

"I have", I said, sighing.

"Would you like me to make you some coffee", Judy asked, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, please", I said, walking right behind her into the kitchen, and sitting down at the table.

"So, tell me, how are you and that Chris Jericho guy", Judy asked me.

I smiled and blushed. Chris was my boyfriend. He was a great guy, he is just so understanding and loving. I've known him ever since highschool, he was my good friend. Then when Adam left in the summer, before we were going to go off to college, Chris was there to comfort me. While Chris was comforting me one thing lead to another and...now here we are, dating. He had alot going for him, he had a great band named, Fozzy. Chris and his band had gigs here and there, but nothing serious...yet.

"We're fine Judy. He's just so sweet and funny", I told her, still smiling. She wasn't to happy when me and Chris got together, because Adam, but she was happy that I found someone that was right for me.

"He's an intelligent young man, but I do miss you and my son together", Judy said, everynow and then, she would talk about Adam and I.

"Well, Adam and I are history. Thank you", I said as she handed me the cup of coffee.

"No problem, but-", Judy was caught off by a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back", Judy said, walking out of the kitchen to answered the front door. When, she did open the door I heard her gasp, and say oh my god.

I got up and walked into the living room.

"Judy, what's go-", I said, but stopped short when I saw Adam standing there. He looked so...handsome, and he still had his long blonde hair. Just by looking at him all these old memories came rushing back. Then, I realized I never got fully over him.

"Hey", Adam said, with a smile on his face.

"Hi, long time no see", I said, smiling back at him. _Yep, his smile had an effect on me, I thought_.

"Yeah, tell me about. Wow look at you, you look...nice", Adam said searching for the right words to say.

"I'm going to go and fix some coffee", Judy said akwardly, interrupting me and Adam's "moment".

"Do I get a hug or what", Adam asked me. I walked over towards him, and wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. I was now realizing how much I missed him.

"How have you been, I haven't talked to you since you left", I said looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

"I've been okay. I mean I've had my good days and my bad days", Adam said still holding me.

"Ummm, Adam you can let go now", I said. _Oh, please don't stop holding me, I thought._

"Oh, yeah sorry", Adam said, letting me go with alittle hesitation.

"It's okay", I said to him

"This place hasn't changed a bit", Adam said, looking around the living room.

"Yeah", I said watching him pick up this picture, smiling.

"Mom, still has this picture", Adam said looking at the picture.

"What picture is that", I asked him

"This one", Adam said, showing me the picture that his mom took. The picture was of me and Adam, kissing and soaking wet after a water fight we just had with our friends.

I totally remember that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_1997_

I was outside in the back yard of Adam's house, it was summer and I was getting a tan when I felt water splashing me. I tryed to ignore it, but it keep on happening and I was getting very annoyed. And I know who exactly to yell at.

"Edge! Would you stop that!", I yelled at him

"Baby, I don't know what your talking about", Adam said acting all innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You see I'm trying get a tan and your just splashing me with water", I told him

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't me that was...Christan and Trish", Adam said pointing at the couple.

"What!", Christan and Trish shouted

"Oh, really well two can play that game, isn't that right honey", I said to Adam. I was just playing along, but I knew he was lying.

"Oh, yeah totally", Adam said chuckling. I turned around to see Adam checking out my butt.

"Hello, Edge get it together. We are going to go to war, and all you can do is check me out", I scouled him, picking up the two water guns and throwing one to Adam.

"Sorry, Angie", Adam said.

"Now are you ready, to go to war", I asked him.

"Totally", Adam said smiling at me.

"Alright, honey let's go to war", I said kissing him, the running from behind the wall and firing off the water gun. We had such a good time, playing around and goofing off. We fought for hours until, we all decided to give up.

"That was so crazy", I said to Adam.

"Yeah, but you look so hot with that gun", Adam said smiling grabbing me, pulling me close to him.

"What am I going to do with you", I said sighing

"Hopefully keep loving me", Adam said, looking into my bright aquamarine eyes.

"That can be arranged", I said to him. Adam then kissed me on the lips, the out of nowhere there was a camera flash.

"What the...mom!", Adam yelled, embarassed

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, but you two just look so cute. This picture is so going to make a good scrapbook photo", Judy said walking back into the house.

"Awww, you heard that, honey we were called cute", I cooed.

"Yeah, but your cutier", Adam said, stroking my cheek.

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

* * *

><p>"That day was choatic", Adam said<p>

"Yeah, those were the good ol' days", I told him

I looked into his eyes and smiled. I saw love in his eyes. I missed our relationship, and with Adam back in my life again he was making it difficult to forget about us. All this will spell drama, and especially with me and Chris. I never second guest me and Chris's relationship until now.


	3. Thinking Back

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Again, I don't own anyone, but Angie.

* * *

><p>Edge's POV<p>

Wow, Angie looked great. She has changed alittle bit over the years, her long copper-red hair is cut short into a shaggy bob with black ends. Her aquamarine eyes got brightier (if thats even possible). She looked beautiful. I was not expecting her to be here. Especially at my mom's house. I guess my mom and her got closer after I left. It's been two hours since I've been here at my mom's house and Angie already left.

I was just sitting on the couch thinking when my mom walked in.

"I see you two getting along", Mom said to me.

"I doubt it, knowing Angie she's waiting on the right time to let me have it", I said, sighing.

"I'm sorry to say this son, but you kind of deserve it. I mean you did leave her", Mom said reluncantly.

"Well, you know I was kind of depressed. Especially, with all the drama going on with Noah and I was kind of lonely", I said

"Don't even remind me about that. You were completely scaring me and Angie to death", Mom said

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_1998_

I was sitting in the corner of my room in the dark. I haven't come out of here all day. Got into a huge fight with Noah and my mom. It was a screaming death match. I don't know if I can deal with crap anymore. The only reason I'm still here is, because of Angie. Eventhough, I've been picking fights with her lately.

"Adam open this door now", Mom demanded, interrupting my thoughts

"Go away", I yelled back to her

"I'm not going to tell you, again now open this door right now", Mom yelled through the door.

I sighed and ignored her, I reached into my nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of pills. They were anti-depressant pills. I've been taking them for about two months now. Dealing with all this drama I've been very depressed lately.

I popped the cap of the bottle, and pured the whole bottle of pills into my hand. I just sat there staring at them. Then, I put all of the pills into my mouth. It would probably take awhile for them to kick in. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a fimilar voice.

"Edge, baby open up the door please", Angie pleaded

I sighed, I wanted to see her I really did.

"Come in, Angie", I said

I watched her walk in the room and gave her a weak smile. She walked over towards me and sat down on the floor next to me.

"Your mom called and told me you wouldn't open the door, and you were acting wierd", Angie told me

"I'm fine, it's just my mom and Noah nagging me as ususal", I said looking into her eyes.

"Well, how about I do something that will cheer you up", Angie told me smiling

"And what is that", I asked

"This", Angie said leaning in and kissing my lips passionately. I deepened the kiss alittle, we stayed like this for a couple a minutes until we pulled away.

"I love you so much, Angie", I said to her

"I love you, too Edge", Angie replied

Then all of a sudden my eyes rolled into the back of my head and then everything went black. The last thing I heard was Angie screaming for help.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you and Angie thought I was going to die", I said<p>

"The doctor said you took way to much and that it was a possiblity", Mom said

"Yeah, well I got to get going", I told her, kissing her cheek and getting up and leaving.

I couldn't wait to get back to my hotel room and start to think about things. Were do I go from here? I have to get my life back on track.

* * *

><p>Angie's POV<p>

I finally got into my house and sighed. It was so nice to be home, it was so quiet and peaceful. Well it was peaceful, until I heard the blare of a guitar, bass, drums, and singing. Oh, yeah did I forget to mention Chris lives here, too. I went downstairs into the basement and everything got louder. When, saw me he smiled and told the guys to take a five minute break.

"Hey, you", Chris said walking over towards me and placing his hands on my waist, smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Hey how was your day", I asked him

"It was good. How was yours", Chris answered

"Horrible", I said, rolling my eyes

"Maybe, this will help", Chris said, kissing me. I pulled away smiling.

"That cheered me up alittle. Thanks for trying", I said

"Anything for you, Angie", Chris said running his fingers through my hair

"Well, I'll you guys get back to your practice. I'm going to go upstairs and relax", I said, kissing Chris one last time, and going upstairs.

As I made it upstairs into the bedroom, I through myself on the bed. I was so tired, and all I could think about was Adam. Adam was messing with my head already, and he just got back here. I don't know what was going on with me, but I need to get it under control. I can't let Adam's homecoming mess up my life and my relationship with Chris. No matter what Adam does or says.


	4. Unfaithful

Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to miss Edge so much!

* * *

><p>"And it kills him inside<p>

To know that I am happy with some other guy"- Rhianna: Unfaithful

* * *

><p>Angie's POV<p>

"Do you remember that time when we skipped school?" Adam asked me, smiling. I was over at Judy's house. I guess Adam was here to do the same, but he told me she went to the store. She told him to watch the house while she was gone. I got bored so I started to talk to Adam. It couldn't hurt could hurt, could it?

I laughed at the crazy memory. "Yeah, my mom nearly killed me."

"Yeah, so did my mom, she talked my ear off all night."

"I still can't believe all the stuff did. You remember when you and Christian decided to play chicken with a semi-truck?"

He started to laugh all over again. "Oh, yeah! I remember you and Trish freaked out in the backseat!"

I got up and hit him playfully. "That is not funny! You two almost gave us heart attacks!"

Adam put his hands up in defense. "Okay, maybe we shouldn't of did that. But you gotta admit it was fun."

"Yeah, good times of being teens."

Then just like that we started to kiss like crazy wild animals. I just couldn't help it. Just by talking to him and reminiscing on old times, made me realize how much I miss and love him. Adam was my first love, I can't seem to get over him.

Adam was still kissing me when he said,"I love you so much, Gingy."

I smiled and started to cry. Nobody has called me Gingy since forever. It was always Adam's cute nickname for me, then the name just stuck. "I love you, too."

We finally stopped kissing me and started to wipe my tears away, with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"You called me Gingy. I haven't heard that in a while."

He smiled. "You'll always be my Gingy, no matter what."

When, he said that I smiled again. But then the smile completely dropped. I had to tell him a deep dark secret, that nobody knows but me and my mom. "Adam, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Okay, but first I want you to take a deep breath."

Adam took the deepest breath he could take. "Okay, you can go on now."

"Adam after you left, I went to the doctor. The doctor told me I was 4 months pregnant, but I lost the baby from stress." I pushed all of that out of me. I've been holding that secret in for five years now.

Adam placed his hand on my stomach. "What! My baby was in there. Our baby, why didn't you tell me."

"I just found out and I didn't want to call you. I was still mad at you for leaving. Then, after I lost the baby Chris came into comfort me about everything. Oh My God! I forgot all about Chris! Here, I am kissing you and I forgot all about my boyfriend! I gotta go, I'll see you around. Tell Judy I said sorry." With that I left the house, wiping my tears along the way.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby." Chris said as I got into the house. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.<p>

"Hey, Chris."

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"I know when your lying to me, I can see it in your eyes."

I walked over towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "It's nothing, Chris really. I just want to relax and have a quiet day."

"You know you should kiss me more often."

"I do kiss you, frequently everyday. You better be satisfied, because I don't have to kiss you at all."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, baby it's a promise." Chris grabbed me and through me down on the couch, smiling. We started to make out, but visions of Adam and I kissing flashed in my mind. I pushed him off of me.

"I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what anymore, what are you talking about Angie."

"I've been lying to you."

Chris looked so confused. "About what?"

"I've kissed Adam today. I am so sorry, Chris your a great guy. But I'm still in love with Adam."

"Are you serious? After everything that punk put you through, your going to go back to him?"

I'm crying non-stop right about now. "I'm so sorry. I never mean't to hurt you."

Chris grabbed my wrist tightly. "Your not leaving me!"

"Stop, Chris! Your hurting me!"

Chris let me go and all of sudden snapped. I have to get out of here now.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I can't believed we kissed. I never thought this would ever happen. I only been back for a month, and we fell back in love with eachother. But we have spending alot of time together, lately. And I still can't believe she told me we had a kid. I always wanted to be a dad, and Angie knows that. I'm not saying that baby was planned, but it kind of was. Well, on my part it was planned, when I told her what the plan was she almost killed me. We talked about kids, before but for in the future. I was snapped out of my thought when their was a knock on the door. I go up and answered it.

"Hey, Gingy what happened?" She was standing in front of me crying, with a busted lip.

"It was Chris he went crazy."Angie sat on my bed, I sat next to her.

"About?"

"I told him about us. Our kiss from earlier, he went nuts when I told him."

"And that's how you got the busted lip?"

"He didn't mean to. It was an accident really."

"Come here." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Adam I love you so much. I can't get over you no matter how hard I try."

"I love you, too. I can't live without you. Your the love of my life."

We smiled at eachother and looked into eachother's eyes and we kissed passionately.


End file.
